If These Walls Could Speak
by CreekneedCharlie
Summary: Sometimes the ones you trust are the ones you're fighting, and the things you love the most are the things you tend to destroy.
1. What A Tale They Would Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**If These Walls Could Speak **

Prologue

"But my Lord they are young, maybe too young, what if they are caught? What will become of them then?"

"Though your concern is of reason, this cannot be done at any other time it is vital that this plan takes action now, it is too late to train another it must take place when _he _enters Hogwarts and your child will be in _his_ year. Do not object to this, it is an order and it shall be implemented the day your child steps foot in Hogwarts and no later. This is a privilege, and one I am certain only your child can undertake, it has been the plan since their birth and they have been trained for this reason. You have been one of my most loyal supporters; don't forget how easily that can change." The Dark Lord stated to the man before him.

Had the Man not fathered a child so powerful and full of potential the Lord would have probably inflicted pain upon the man before his exit, as it was the Lord needed the use of the man's child and would do all that he could to keep them on his side.

"Yes my lord." With a bow the Man exited the dark chambers.

The Man left the building though a back door and made his way to the forest where he then apparated to the gardens of his manor in Genoa, Italy on the coast of the Ligurian Sea. He had inherited the manor when his father had passed on and intended on handing it down to his eldest child named after his father, Luca, who had recently graduated from Hogwarts. Luca was renowned for his handsome features, great mind and breakthrough work as a healer. Being a healer drew away from any thoughts of their family having any involvement with the Dark Lord, the Man himself worked in a highly classified job in the Ministry.

The majority of the world however, did not know of the Man's youngest child who had been raised by his wife's distant cousin, a squib that had since changed their name and moved out of Italy into another European country. There their young child had been raised, and trained for the job at hand. The Man, his wife, and Luca all visited the youngest in their family, and the childunderstood why they could not stay with their family, they were too vital too the cause. Yet sometimes the Man wished his child was not chosen for this specific task despite the honor.

He wished that he had the opportunity to raise this child, that they could be known to the Wizarding world like the other children involved in the plan whoconveyed theinformation his child gave them back to their Lord. The tips needed to be subtle and cryptic as many of them could not be seen together although the rest could still be themselves. His child did not have that freedom, instead his wife had had the child in secret, rarely leaving their home for the duration of the pregnancy and then about a week after their birth, the child was shipped off, given a new identity and place in life. But alas, the child needed to be an unknown in the Wizarding world in order to gain the trust of those needed and execute their mission perfectly.

The Man gave a resigned sigh, and called out to his wife.

_In two weeks time his child would be put to the test. _


	2. Triumphs and Defeats

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Hermione I know you seems to _think _that you know everything but I'm most certain that when you combine unicorn ha—"Ronald Weasley didn't ever finish that sentence as he was blind-sighted by a stunning curse Hermione had narrowly evaded.

Wand drawn, Hermione surveyed the attacker. It was undoubtedly a male based on their tall muscular appearance, but their face was hidden from view by a cloth and the only visible feature was their eyes. The man advanced on Hermione, he muttered a spell but Hermione was too quick and had already disarmed her opposition. She was going to hex him even more when he tackled her with a knife to her throat.

"I don't know if I should kill you now or let the others do it when they see how truly disgusting you are." The attacker spat.

Hermione on her part showed no fear, she saw an opening and grabbed the knife and jabbed it into the man, and there on the ground at the outskirts of Hogsmeade, a man died, Ron lay stunned, and Hermione killed for the first time.

Hermione lay there staring at the blood seeping through the man's shirt and realized that she hadn't thought she'd have to kill until the war, but that she was obviously wrong. She didn't know what was worse:

_Excepting the fact that she had killed a man or the fact that she expected kill from the start._


End file.
